Morgan's Admirer
by PinkAngel17
Summary: Morgan has a secret admirer and he only has three days to figure out who it is.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Criminal Minds, but if I did…

A/N: I've written a 'Garcia gets a secret admirer' story already, so now it's Morgan's turn. This story wont be that long, but I also probably wont be able to update daily because I'm going to be busy over the next week or so. Hope you like it though!

* * *

><p>Morgan sat in his office chair, leaning back and just staring at the clutter currently taking over the surface of his desk. He honestly wasn't sure what to do with all of…this.<p>

Was he flattered? Of course! Who wouldn't be. But was he interested? Nope. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. He wanted to know who was behind all this, but he sure as hell wasn't interested in any other person's affection like this person was showing him. He already had a girlfriend after all. A girlfriend who he loved with all his heart and soul and every minute fiber of his being.

And one he planned on proposing to.

That is if all this didn't ruin those plans. He trusted his girl and a part of him knew she wouldn't read the wrong thing into the situation. However there was another part of him, a small part which he hardly ever acknowledged, that was more doubtful. He knew she was self-conscience at times and this might just be the thing that finally made her doubt his commitment to her.

Which is why he was sitting and staring at the mass of cards and little boxes filled with gift knick-knacks. It wasn't a question of telling his girlfriend, he had to do that because she'd find out on her own anyways and he also didn't want to start the next part of their relationship with lies even if he was capable of lying to her…which he wasn't. No, the problem was his over active mind making him imagine all the reactions she could possibly have to this.

In the end there was only one thing to do. He would tell her as soon as possible and then together they'd figure out who was sending him all of these mementos. He would then explain to the mystery person that he was definitely not interested in anything they were offering and end this ridicules situation. Hopefully before he actually proposed in three days.

Three days. He had three days to find out who his secret admirer was. So far he only had one clue. The unsub had signed one of the gift tags with what Morgan assumed were initials of some sort. The question was, who the hell was E.C.H?

* * *

><p>What do think? Review please!<p> 


	2. Day One

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Criminal Minds or anything else recognizable.

A/N: So, here we go, chapter two. Any guesses on who the 'unsub' is?

* * *

><p>Day One:<p>

Morgan knocked swiftly on his baby girl's office door. Within seconds he heard her sweet voice calling him in and he gladly did just that. He shut the door behind him with a grin spreading across his face the moment he spotted her now golden blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders.

"Hey, princess." He called, striding over to her chair as her magical fingers typed away at the keyboard.

"Hello to you to my scrumptious chocolate bar." She greeted in return and made an almost purring sounding giggle when he bent down to kiss the corner of her lips while messaging her shoulders.

"Not that I'm complaining about seeing my favorite hunk of burning love, but what brings you to the goddesses' alter this morning." Penelope asked, turning from the monitors and facing him with a happy little smile. It was one of those smiles that made him suddenly want to lean forward and devour her lips. The only thing stopping him was the unlocked door and the random agents walking just outside that door.

"I need a favor." He began and pulled the extra chair over to sit in. He scooted closer so that the tips of his knees were just barely grazing hers. "I have some initials I need you run." He added, pulling the one tag with the initials from his pant's pocket.

"I thought the team was on down time?" Penelope asked curiously, tapping her neon blue glitter pen against her jaw line.

"We are. This is more personal." He fidgeted slightly in his chair and knew she noticed it immediately by the way one of her eyebrows rose just slightly behind her pale green glasses.

"Personal, huh? Is everything okay with the Morgan clan?" She asked, concern evident in both her expression and voice. It was things like that which emphasized her warm, loving heart and had him so head over hills for this girl.

"Nope, nothing like that, sweetness." He reassured her with a smile. "When I got into my office this morning there were some deliveries waiting for me. I don't know who they're from, but I do have a set of initials."

"And you wanted the queen of all techno-babble to see if she could find the owner of those initials." She stated more then asked with a smirk spreading over her face.

"That's right." He stated, his own teasing smirk growing by the second.

"Hand over that paper, handsome, and watch this miracle worker do her thing." Morgan chuckled and willingly handed her the paper tag. "I only have a few minutes though before I have to get going, but rest assured if I don't find your mystery person before that, then I'll finish it as soon as I get back."

"No problem, sweetheart." He said and watched her turn back towards her computer screens. "Where are you heading off to anyways?"

"Just down to counter-terrorism. I'm helping to bring them out of the dark ages. The computers they're using are like working with bearskins and stone knives." She explained as she started up her search engine. She glanced down at the paper before looking back up at him. "This is a gift tag. Just what were those deliveries, handsome? Fan mail by any chance?" She teased, but he noticed a glint of something else in her eyes that was gone before he could determine what it was.

Morgan laughed and tweaked her nose gently in an effort to reassure her. "Actually, I apparently have a secret admirer." He made sure to keep the casual smile on his face and hoped she didn't notice his slight nervousness. Saying it out loud made it sound even more strange and ridicules. Who even gets secret admirers at his age anyways?

He held his breath as Penelope raised an eyebrow at him. It seemed like minutes had passed, his curiosity about how she would respond consuming with each new second, but then to his great relief and also slight surprise, she started laughing.

For a moment he was stunned at the level of amusement she was obviously getting from this. When she glanced up at him, her eyes sparkling with mirth and a teasing glint, he simply shook his head with a chuckle. Well, that was certainly the best reaction he could have imagined.

"A secret admirer?" She managed to get out once the laughter died downed.

"You surprised, baby girl?" He asked with a nice dose of fake indignation.

"You kidding." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I'm more surprised that _you're_ surprised. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Not to mention your superhero status." She added with a smirk, eyeing him up and down.

He was going to comment on that, point out that he was no ones hero, but as if sensing he was going to say something she kept on talking. "But back to the original subject. I can't help you."

He was taken aback for a moment, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because, baby boy, this is _your_ secret admirer. I can't just solve the riddle for you." She answered with a smile. "You're going to have to do your own homework. However, I promise if this turns into some sort of creepy stalker thing that I will hunt them down and inflict my own brand of virtual harm on their asses." She promised with a grin.

"But, Pen…"

"Nope, you have to do your dirty work this time, sugar." She stated, cutting off his protest.

"I don't even want a secret admirer. I have you and that's all I care about." He pointed out seriously making Penelope's amused grin melt into a more adoring smile.

"I know that because I know you and I trust you more then anything." She stated softly, reaching for his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Now go on, mommas' got work to do and so do you." She added and gave his chair a nudge for emphasis.

He laughed slightly, standing and smiling down at her for a second more. "Love you, silly girl." He stated, leaning down to capture her lips quickly before someone walked in.

"Love you too, stud muffin." She replied with a warm, tender smile which he returned before making his way out of her office and to his own. He had some work to do if he was going to solve this mystery in time, so he figured he had better get started.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p> 


	3. Day Two

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Criminal Minds or any other television show for that matter.

A/N: A few more clues in this chapter...

* * *

><p>Day Two:<p>

Okay, it was official, he needed help. Morgan may be an FBI agent, but he just couldn't track down the unsub this time…at least not without the misuse of government resources. And with Strauss breathing down all of their necks that was something he decided to avoid.

This woman was good though, or man for all he knew at this rate! No one saw the person who was leaving gifts, there was no receipt of delivery at the mail center of the building and no visitors registered for the BAU. Plus all the cards were typed so he couldn't even tell anything from handwriting. As for the actual words, well most were just poems. The few notes that weren't pre-written were short and didn't tell him a whole lot. His profiling skills did tell him one thing though; this person knew him well.

Yesterday's gifts had been just small little odds and ends, like ink pens and smiley face candies, along with a few greeting cards telling him what a wonderful person he was and a couple of romantic poems mixed in. The average secret admirer assortment. Today, however, was a bit different.

When he walked into work this morning there was a blue box with a silver bow sitting just outside his door. After opening it he found an expensive red and black silk tie. What was so interesting about this particular gift was the fact that he'd been planning on buying a new tie since his favorite one was so worn out. As an added bonus he really did like this new tie. In fact he couldn't have picked out a better one. It seemed he didn't need to get a new one now after all.

That wasn't the last gift of the day though. He'd spent a couple hours working on paperwork, attempting to get his mind off the whole secret admirer thing, and then headed off to lunch with Hotch and Rossi. When he returned, after a brief stop by his baby girl's office, he found a teal gift bag on his desk. It turned out to be a silver pocket watch. In fact it reminded him of an antique one he'd admired in the mall almost a month ago.

Now he was beginning to get suspicious. This person definitely seemed to know him. He supposed that should limit the list of people it could be, but it still didn't help enough. And he only had a day and a half left before his big surprise for his girl.

Alright, it was time to call in reinforcements. Finally making up his mind he got up from the desk and made his way into the bullpen. Once he spotted his teammates he sauntered over to their desks with a grin on his face.

"There was a more aggressive cult in Indiana whose mating ritual involved biting their intended target on the jaw, well actually, anywhere on the face." Reid stated in his excited voice that said he was rambling facts about a topic. Morgan suddenly thought about going and getting coffee in hopes that whatever conversation they were involved in would be over when he got back.

"Hey Morgan." Reid greeted before he could make the detour to the kitchenette.

Well, if he was going to be here then he was at least going to find out what the hell they were talking about. "Mating rituals?" He asked with a teasing smirk at the two agents.

"Don't ask. All I did was mention something Agent Suder told me the other day and the next thing I know Reid's telling me about various mating rituals." Emily explained gesturing to the young genius.

Morgan raised an eyebrow and decided not to comment sense he had a mystery to solve and getting mixed into _that_ conversation would just lead to wasted time. "Right." He said instead with an amused grin. "Well, if you don't mind being pulled from such a thrilling conversation you could help with a consult."

"What consult?" Reid asked, obviously intrigued and therefore momentarily forgetting about mating rituals.

"Mine." He answered simply and pulled a spare chair over to sit between the two agents' desks. "I have a secret admirer."

Both profilers were silent at first, but it didn't last long. Within seconds Emily was leaning back in her chair laughing hysterically. Morgan raised an eyebrow at her and glanced at Reid who was grinning with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How old are you exactly?" Emily asked as her laughter began to fade.

"Hey, I didn't ask for this." Morgan stated, holding up his hands. "I just want to figure out who's behind it so I can get them to stop."

"Let them down easy Morgan. Wouldn't want to brake any hearts." Reid said with fake seriousness.

"Yeah, your rejection might turn them into a serial killer." Prentiss added teasingly with a smile and a covert glance exchanged with Reid.

"Ha ha, you're both a bunch of comedians." Morgan said, rolling his eyes, but grinning amusedly.

"Alright, alright, tell us what's going on." Emily stated with a smirk and leaning forward.

"It started yesterday. I received a bunch of gifts. Just little things with notes." He began. "The usual admirer thing like you'd get in high school. Then today I got a tie, an expensive tie, and a silver pocket watch."

"That's taking a bit of a step up." Emily said, nodding thoughtfully.

"Yeah and to top it off I had been meaning to get a new tie." Morgan added to make a point.

"So, you think this person knows you well enough to have that kind of information." Reid interjected, leaning forward on his desk as well.

Morgan just nodded at the young man and continued his train of thought. "I wanted to figure this all out before mine and Penelope's one year dating anniversary."

"That's the day after tomorrow." Reid pointed out with furrowed brows.

Morgan nodded yet again in confirmation. "Exactly."

"Have you checked with the mail guys?" Emily asked next.

"That was one of the first things I did." Morgan answered. "The only hint I have is the initials E.C.H."

"I don't remember anyone with those initials." Reid commented as he twirled a pen between his fingers.

"Why don't you just ignore it?" Emily asked, and shifted in her chair when he went to speak. "I know, you want this over before your big plans of proposing to Pen on your anniversary, but maybe the only way to figure this out is to let it happen. Either the person will get tired of it or they'll take another step."

"She has a point. Besides there isn't much you can do about it without more evidence." Reid added analytically with a nod of agreement.

Morgan looked back and forth between his two friends curiously for a moment. Where they seriously telling him to give up? First Penelope tells him he has to figure it out by himself and now these two are telling him to ignore it.

"I'd think you'd be enjoying some unknown woman fawning over you from afar." Emily said teasingly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"The only woman I want sending me gifts like this is my baby girl. She's the only one whose attention matters to me." He stated seriously.

He didn't know why, but for some reason the small smile on Reid's face and the knowing look Emily had sent Reid made his mind start running a mile a minute. Something was off with these two today.

* * *

><p>Well? What do you think?<p> 


	4. Day Three

Disclaimer: I've said it many times before, but I'll say it again…I don't own Criminal Minds!

A/N: Day three will be broken up into two chapters. This one is kind of short, but needed, and the next chapter will reveal who the secret admirer is.

* * *

><p>Day Three:<p>

Well, this was it. Tomorrow will be his and Penelope's one year anniversary marking the day that they had officially became a couple. And what a year it's been! A year filled with his goddess and the love they shared, a love that he knew would last for their entire lives. And tomorrow he would ask her to marry him so they could share that life together.

He'd had it planned for months. The ring was tucked away in JJ's office desk so that Penelope wouldn't accidentally run across it in their house. He had dinner reservations booked at a fancy Italian restaurant in downtown D.C. for when they got off work and he even had his whole proposal speech planned out.

To top it off he also had arrangements made for flower deliveries. In the morning she'd wake up to a dozen red roses on the bed next to her while he cooked them breakfast and then just before she got off work another bouquet of yellow roses would be delivered to her office.

He had everything organized and completely under control. Well, almost everything. He still hadn't figured out who was behind the secret admirer charade. Though hopefully he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

When he walked into his office this morning there were no gifts, cards, or anything else out of the ordinary. Maybe Emily had been right and the mystery person had just gotten tired of the little game.

Unfortunately that hypothesis was about to be proven wrong. As he sat at his disk, working on the endless pile of paperwork, there was a knock on his door. Looking up he noticed it was Rossi who stood in his doorway.

"Please tell me we don't have a case." He hoped like hell the other man just dropped by to say hello and not to tell him the team had a case that would drag him hundreds of miles away from Penelope.

"Nope, no case, you're in the clear for operation: proposal." The older agent confirmed with his customary half smile.

Morgan released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and relaxed back into his chair. "What can I do for you then, Rossi."

"I was on my way to lunch when I intercepted a delivery for you. Figured I'd drop it off myself." Rossi explained, and Morgan then noticed the pale blue envelope in the other man's hand.

Taking the offered envelope the first thing he took note of was the initials E.C.H. printed on the front. So much for his secret admirer giving up on him. "Thanks, man." He muttered, his mind already miles away as he thought about what could be inside the envelope.

"Well, are you going to open it or just sit and stare at it?" Rossi asked, pulling Morgan out of his roaming thoughts.

He glanced up at the smirking agent still standing in front of his desk. Morgan shook his head with a small smile while opening the seal of the envelope. He certainly wasn't expecting what was inside.

He read over the computer typed letter twice before he heard Rossi coughing to get his attention. He glanced up with forward brows before looking back at the letter.

"She wants me to meet her for dinner after work." He told the other agent in the room.

"Where?" He heard Rossi ask.

"That sushi place just down the road. The one we always go to when we get back late from cases." Morgan answered then looked back up at Rossi.

"It's usually pretty busy and not too far from here." Rossi mentioned while nodding thoughtfully. "And in the daylight too so whoever it is doesn't seem to want to kill you at least." He added with an amused smirk.

"So I take it you think I should go?" Morgan asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Why not." Rossi said with a shrug. "You keep saying you want to get this over with before tomorrow. You can go, explain how you're not interested, and then leave."

"Yeah." Morgan said thoughtfully before putting the letter back in the envelope and standing up. "I think I'll go see what Penelope's up to." He said walking out of the office, not paying any attention to Rossi's smirk as the other man watched him leave with a glint in his eye.

CMCMCMCM

After knocking, Morgan entered the office of his personal guardian angel and closed the door behind him. "Hey baby girl." He said, smiling when he noticed she was humming and working with two different computers at once.

"Hello, my gorgeous profiler." She replied turning her chair around to face him with a mischievous smile. "Another gift from E.C.H.?" She asked nodding to the envelope in his hand.

"Not exactly a gift." He answered with a chuckle and perching himself on the edge of her desk. "She wants us to meet later today."

"Do you think whoever it is might be dangerous?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I don't think so." He answered, meeting her eyes and attempting to gauge her reaction to this newest development. "Rossi suggested I go so I can explain how I have the best girlfriend in the world and am therefore not interested at all in anything she's offering." He added with a half smirk and then let his eyes roam up her bare leg until it reached the hem of her skirt.

Penelope crossed her legs and jiggled her high heel loosely from her foot. "Just promise to be careful, Derek." She said seriously and he smiled in return at her protectiveness.

"I will, baby, promise." He assured her and leaned down for a quick kiss before bidding her farewell and walking towards the door before he got too carried away with enjoying his angel's company. They tended to temporarily forget where they were sometimes and after the last time with Strauss walking in...well he figured it'd be best to just be careful.

Closing the office door behind him, he glanced at his watch and then headed to the kitchenette for a fresh cup of coffee. He had roughly four and a half hours before his meeting with this secret admirer. Then he would finally know for sure just who it was playing this game. And maybe then he and his baby girl could have a nice relaxing anniversary without anything, or anyone, to bother them. He just hoped like hell he was that lucky.

* * *

><p>AN: So, anymore guesses before the final chapter?


	5. Day Three: Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds!

A/N: So, here it is, the final chapter and the answer to the mystery! Thank you all so much for reading and for all the amazing reviews!

* * *

><p>Morgan checked his phone for the time before stepping out of his car and heading towards the entrance of the little sushi joint. It really did look like the hole in the wall kind of place from the outside, but it stayed open late, had the best sushi you could find anywhere in D.C. or Virginia, and was actually quite welcoming on the inside.<p>

Upon entering the restaurant he walked up to the busy bar. "Tommy boy!" He called to the half Italian bartender. The slender man in his thirties grinned as he sauntered over.

"Hey, Morgan. Your friend is already waiting for you." Tommy told him, pointing to the back room were the private gatherings were held. "Lanna will take you back there." He added, waving a waitress over. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He told Morgan with a wink and a teasing smile.

Morgan raised an eyebrow in confusion. Tommy knew he and Penelope were dating and, while the other man often joked and teased the couple, he only did so when it was just him and Penelope.

He followed Lanna to the small side room and waited while the waitress slid the sliding bamboo doors open so he could step inside. He glanced back as the doors were slid shut before turning to inspect the room. What he saw made his heart start racing faster until it felt as if it was beating against rib cage.

The single occupant sitting by the large bay window was grinning at him triumphantly and with a lusty look in her eyes that made her look even more like the vixen he knew she was. To top it off, the glittering, dark blue dress she wore hugged her body in all the right places sending his overactive imagination into a fit.

"You know, princess, you're far too sneaky for your own good." He grinned happily as he strode across the room to the two person table set up by the window.

"I thought you liked my sneaky side." Penelope retorted with a mischievous little smile that made her eyes glint in the dim lighting.

"I love all your sides, Pen." He stated suggestively with his own mischievous look.

Penelope laughed, one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard, and he couldn't help but grin adoringly at her. "So, you mind telling me what all this was about." He asked, while sitting down across from her.

"Well, I wanted to do something special for our one year. Something that would give you a bit of…entertainment as well." Penelope answered blinking at him innocently. "Since you said you already had plans for tomorrow I figured doing this today would make it that much more interesting."

Morgan chuckled and reached over the table for her hand. It was small and soft in contrast to his and even after all this time he was amazed by it. Just like he was amazed by her. He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her fingers.

He then looked up, still smiling, and met her deep, sparkling brown eyes. She cocked her head slightly and eyed him for a moment. "You figured it out, didn't you?" She asked with a half smile and a knowing look that told him she wouldnt't be that surprised if he had.

Morgan grinned and shook his head. "I figured someone on the team was behind it. Everyone was just acting a bit off. At least more off then they usually act." He said, making them both laugh for a second. "And I honestly couldn't think of anyone else who would be able to cover their tracks so well. When Rossi delivered the last letter I suspected he might have been in on it."

"He was partially. I ran into him on my way to your office and asked him to deliver the letter. He knew immediately I was the one behind it all." She answered with a nod before a thoughtful look began to form on her face. "Actually everyone knew. I had to tell them so they wouldn't help you figure it out too soon."

"What about E.C.H.?" He asked curiously, brows furrowed. That was the one thing that had really thrown him off. He never figured out who it was supposed to be. The initials just didn't fit with any of his suspicions or hypothesis.

"Well, that was just to mix you up a bit. And actually…" She started, blushing guiltily and looking down for a second before meeting his amused eyes once more. "I just made it up. It stands for Everlasting Companionship in Harmony…E.C.H. I got the idea from a poem."

Morgan sat and looked at her for minute. That made sense. Especially since now that he really thought about it, he could vaguely remember those words in one of the cards he'd received.

Now that he had the answer to that mystery, the thing that really stood out and kept buzzing around in his head was the fact that the whole team knew who his secret admirer was. They were aware of Penelope's big plans for their anniversary just like they were aware of his big plans. He found it ironic that the team knew everything on both sides, while he and Penelope were left guessing on the other's agenda.

And now, looking at Penelope across the neatly set table in the dim light that seemed to make her glow with radiance, he suddenly didn't know if he could wait another day to give her the gift he's had ready and waiting for the last five months. His grand plans and extravagant speech he'd worked on for so long didn't seem to be detouring him from going ahead and asking her the one question he wanted answered most. Suddenly he just needed to hear her answer. There was one problem of course…he didn't have the ring with him.

Morgan silently battled with himself during their meal while still laughing and teasing with Penelope as they always did. By the time their caramel fudge sundae had been delivered he knew Penelope had noticed his slightly contemplative behavior. She always could tell when something was on his mind. Usually before he did in fact.

"Something bothering you, handsome?" She suddenly asked once they finished off their dessert. With the way she was now leaning over the table, giving him a nice view of her ample cleavage, there was really only one thing _bothering_ him. He decided that probably wasn't what she meant though.

Instead he cleared his throat, forcing his eyes to move above her chest and meet her love filled eyes. At that moment he knew he didn't need a ring to do this. So, without answering her question, he simply stood from his seat and slowly made his way around to her chair, fully aware that she was watching his every move. He then knelt down just as she was turning in the chair to face him.

Morgan caressed her cheek softly for a second before moving forward and pressing his lips to hers in a soft, gentle kiss. The passion that exploded between them was as electric and intense as it was the first time they shared a kiss. Her lips were just too addicting for him to ever get tired of. But if they kept this up he would get far too distracted to actually go through with this revised plan. So, he pulled back, nuzzling her neck just for a second more before leaning back on his heels so he could see her reaction to what he was about to say.

"You know how much I love you, baby girl?" He asked, smiling up at her with love and adoration shinning in his dark eyes. This wasn't exactly the why his original speech went, but now that the moment was here the perfectly thought out words were jumbled incoherently around in his head. So instead it seemed his heart would be doing the talking while his brain was incapacitated.

"I do." Penelope whispered softly, tears glistening in her eyes as they shone just as brightly as his were. "Almost as much as I love you." She added and then began grinning down at him. "Which is why my answer is yes."

"What?" He asked, stunned at her words. He certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"The answer to your question." Her grin didn't falter at all, if anything it grew at his confusion.

"How…" He began and then started smiling. "You knew." He should have known she'd figure it out. She was an omnipotent goddess after all.

"I had my suspicions." She stated with a smirk, breaking him from his still slightly stunned demeanor. "And for the record, the answer will always be yes."

He didn't think it was possible, but he could swear his heart was about to jump right out of his chest…or explode, he wasn't sure which. All he knew for sure was that he and Penelope really were the perfect pair and they both obviously knew the other too well.

He would give her the ring to make it official tomorrow as planned, but for now he had everything he needed. All the gifts he gotten the past few days were nothing compared to this moment. They shrunk in comparison to the pure, unadulterated love shining in his fiancés eyes. It was a perfect ending and an even more perfect beginning.

* * *

><p>AN: Congratulations to everyone who guessed the secret admirer correctly! Thank you again for taking the time to read this little story and for all of the great reviews!


End file.
